1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for driving a so-called color sequential electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, in the color sequential method, a frame period in which a single color image is formed is divided into sub-frame periods corresponding to, for example, the three primary colors red (R), green (G), and blue (B). In each sub-frame period, information (e.g., a voltage) that is in accordance with the tone (brightness) of the primary color component corresponding to the sub-frame period is written to the pixels of a display panel, and thereafter, the display panel is irradiated with the corresponding primary color of light. Accordingly, R, G, and B primary color images are displayed sequentially. To a person, these primary color images become superimposed and are viewed as a full-color image (see JP-A-11-237606). In such a color sequential method, there is no need to provide the display element with a color filter, and furthermore, there is no need to divide a pixel into R, Q and B sub-pixels, thus facilitating an increase in definition.
In such a color sequential method, when employing a configuration in which, in each sub-frame, information (e.g., a voltage) that is in accordance with the brightness of the corresponding primary color component is written to all of the pixels, and thereafter, the irradiation of the pixels with the corresponding primary color of light is started, there is the possibility of not being able to obtain a sufficient screen brightness. Accordingly, a method has been proposed in which the irradiation of light is started before writing to all of the pixels has ended (see JP-A-2003-107425).